Everywhere
by Rhodes Princess
Summary: Tim McGraw-Everywhere. Jeff/OC. Song One Shot


**Disclaimer: I only own the OC. I don't own Tim McGraw or the song Everywhere**

**Enjoy!**

_We were born in this little town Growin' up I was countin' down  
Every single day till we made our get-away But you said you could never see yourself_

_Trying to make a life anywhere else This would be your home  
And I was on my own But ever since you said good-bye  
I've been out here on the wind And baby you would be surprised  
All the places you have been_

Kat and I, best friends throughout grade school. We were even got together in high school. I was counting down the days till we could get away from friends and family who disapproved of our relationship. Kat was the pretty popular girl. I was the outcast. I always wanted to wrestle and every other guy wanted to be a businessman or something like that. Kat could never see a life outside of North Carolina. But we wanted to be together so she was willing to leave with me the day we graduated.

Until one day her family moved. They ended up moving to Minnesota, we tried to make a long distance relationship but it didn't work. She always told me:

"_Jeff, I love you I know we can make this work. All of this is just a test to see if we can make it together, trust me nothing will take me away from you." _

She kept that promise before she went to college and I started wrestling full time. One day after traveling I got home to see a letter in my mail box from Kat. I went into my home and opened it, it said:

_Dear Jeff, _

_This is hard for me to write. We have been best friends for years. You were my soul mate. Well that's what I thought until my family moved me away from you. At first I missed everything about you, and I still do. I realized maybe it was fate telling me that we weren't meant to be together, not just our friends and family. I just can't continue to be in a relationship with a man who would never be home for more than a few days at a time. I need something stable, I need something permanent. _

_I will love you always_

_Kat._

That was the letter that broke my heart. That letter ended my relationship with Kat. I was no longer friends with the girl I had known for so long and that hurt like hell. I eventually started to move on until I saw her…

_  
__I've seen you in Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey Girl I swear just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere_

I saw Kat everywhere. In every town I toured in, or at least I thought. Everytime I thought it was her I ran to the woman and asked her what her name was. None of them had the name of the one I had always loved.

_Now a days when I'm passin' through The conversation always turns to you  
I hear you're doin' fine Livin' out by the county line  
Got a man that's home every night A couple of kids and the kind of life  
That you want to leave Guess you could say the same for me  
But you and I made our choices All those years ago  
Still I know I'll hear your voice And see you down the road  
Maybe in_

_  
_ Everyday I still thought of Kat and what would have happened if we had continued our relationship. Maybe we would be married and have some kids. Maybe I wouldn't be wrestling anymore. I would have given anything up just to be with Kat. Matt gets annoyed at me every day, because somehow I always change the subject to be about Kat.

I got a phone call from Kat's best girlfriend asking how my life was going she heard that I was as she put it "some big time wrestler". She told me that Kat got married to a businessman that is home at some point every night the kind of life she wanted. But she wasn't happy. She wanted to leave. I prayed that she would, and she would somehow find me and be with me again.

_  
__Oklahoma drivin' 'cross the prairie In Dallas Texas isn't that where we  
Always said we would like to try But never did so maybe that's why  
You're on every highway just beyond the high-beams Right beside me in all of my sweet dreams  
No matter where you choose to be In my heart I'll always see you  
In.._

_  
_ One day about a year later I got word one day when I had been injured that not only did she leave him, but she left him because he cheated on her constantly. I still wondered if she would come to find me, if she did I was determined to be here when she came back to me and my life would be whole again.

Weeks went by and I had gone back to work. I came home after I was done with the traveling for the week. And in all her beautiful glory was Kat, standing on my door step. I dropped my bags and ran to the door.

"Kat?!!" I said.

"Jeff!" she screamed looking at me as she wrapped her arms around me tightly. After a few seconds I wrapped my arms around her waist and huged her back. I missed her touch, and how she hugged, missed her voice. I missed absolutely everything about her. I was happy she came back.

"I missed you, Kat." I whispered as I continued to hug her.

"I missed you too Jeff. I love you and I'm sorry I left all those years ago. I'm sorry I sent you that letter as well." She said with tears in her hazel eyes and starting to fall over, I quickly wiped them away.

"Shh… I love you too." I said kissing her passionately on the lips and she quickly kissed back. "All that matters is that you're here now." I added.

"I'm here for good Jeff, I'm never leaving." She said crying. I smiled because that's all I ever wanted to hear._  
_

_A/N: I'm back =] this took me all of like thirty minutes to write =] haha but my only problem is that my laptop died and I had 6 chapters for my other story written._

_Review : )_

_oh and BTW i changed my user name from MrsRKOCena to missxkathy :)  
_


End file.
